Rumah
by Halona Jill
Summary: Sehun cuma lagi nyasar, bukan lupa jalan pulang ke rumah. ChanHun, Chanyeol x Sehun, boy x boy, non-baku, iseng-iseng berhadiah. (Orang ketiga bisa muncul kapan aja). RnR juseyo ;))
1. chapter 1

"Rumah"

.

.

 _A ChanHun fanfiction by Halonaj_

.

.

Warn : bahasa non baku, typos, keju.

.

Suasana kelas biasanya selalu bikin cowok ini betah, ada temen-temennya yang biasanya selalu berhasil bikin dia ketawa, tapi pagi ini beda, cowok manis yang kulitnya putih kayak putri salju itu dari tadi udah cemberut terus, wajahnya kusut kayak kemeja ketua kelas mereka yang suka kelupaan gak disetrika, gak ada yang berani ngajak bercanda karena ngamuknya cowok ini itu horor banget, jangan coba-coba, soalnya satu kelas udah pernah ngerasain.

Dia, yang lagi ngambek, namanya Oh Sehun. Mahasiswa jurusan pendidikan biologi di salah satu kampus terkenal di tempatnya, tahun ini semester lima. Sehun jarang banget ngambek, biarpun raut wajahnya judes dan omongannya sering pedes, Sehun itu tipikal yang sebenernya ramah dan lembut banget, gampang ketawa juga alias selera humor level tiarap, biasanya tiap hari dia haha hihi sama geng-nya, tapi pagi ini jangankan haha hihi, senyum aja gak.

 _Fyi_ , Sehun lagi ada masalah sama cowoknya. Iya, Sehun tuh pacarannya sama cowok lagi, dan dia jadi pihak yang bawah, ya kali Sehun mau mendominasi cowok lain dengan segala kelakuan manja dan tampang manisnya yang kayak bocah itu, gak cocok. Sebenernya bukan masalah besar, malah kemungkinan cowok Sehun gak nganggap ini masalah, tapi Sehun nya sendiri yang terus-terusan kepikiran.

Omong-omong, cowok Sehun itu namanya Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa statistika, seangkatan, ganteng, tinggi, pinter, rajin, anak kesayangan dosen, kating kesayangan adik-adik gemas dan menantu idaman para staff di kampus mereka, beken bin _famous_ , selebgram hits juga kalah sama cowoknya Sehun ini.

Saking hits-nya, nyebut nama Chanyeol semua orang langsung seperti 'Oh Chanyeol yang itu ya, yang ganteng, pinter, baik, idaman banget.'

Nah, itu. Disitu lah titik masalahnya, Sehun tiba-tiba _drop_ mikirin omongan orang-orang tentang Chanyeol, Chanyeol-nya. Dari begitu banyak manusia yang mengaguminya kenapa harus Oh Sehun?

Kenapa harus cowok pendidikan biologi yang bobroknya gak ketulungan dan doyan ngeresein Chanyeol tiap hari kalau lagi ngapel ataupun di _chat_?

"Cuma kamu by yang pas buat aku, aku gak bisa ke yang lain," gitu aja jawaban Chanyeol tiap Sehun nanya kenapa.

Sehun Cuma bisa ambyar. Tapi lama kelamaan dia jadi mikir, terus-terusan mikir yang ujung-ujungnya bikin Sehun kesel sama Chanyeol, gak tau kenapa, dia kesel aja dan akhirnya meledak juga semalem, Sehun nolak telepon Chanyeol, gak baca chat dari cowoknya dan ngehindar tadi pagi sebelum Chanyeol nyampe ke rumah buat jemput.

Bisa dibilang Sehun lagi _insecure_ , _insecure-_ nya kebangetan. Dia lagi ngerasa gak pantes buat cowoknya yang nyaris sempurna, Sehun ngerasa dia sama Chanyeol udah kayak upik abu sama pangeran, iya sih Sehun gak udik, cakep malah, gak bego juga, tapi kalo dibandingin sama Chanyeol mah... duh Sehun jadi misuh-misuh lagi.

"Pagi," dosen mereka udah dateng, senyumnya cerah kebalikan banget dari wajah Sehun yang udah mendung sejak mengawali hari.

"Hari ini saya nggak akan banyak ngajar, karena materinya sudah ada di ketua kelas, nanti kalian bentuk kelompok diskusi, minggu ke tujuh presentasi ya?"

Kampret emang dosen satu ini, jarang masuk kelas, sekalinya masuk cuma kasih tugas dan tebar senyum tampan, iya sih, emang ganteng, Sehun kadang suka khilaf dan berpikir mau dijadiin _sugar baby_ -nya pak dosen, setelah itu dia teringat Chanyeol yang masang senyum ganteng setiap lagi bareng sama dia.

 _Fagh_.

"Oh ya, saya lupa—" satu kelas noleh lagi ke si dosen yang masih ada di kelas. "Saya diamanatkan buat ngasih info kalau minggu depan ada _fieldtrip_."

"YES!!! AKHIRNYA!!! WOHOOO!!!!"

Seisi kelas langsung heboh, bahagia, soalnya kalo _fieldtrip_ bisa sekalian liburan, kadang tempatnya bagus-bagus.

"Tapi tahun ini dibarengin sama anak-anak penjas, mereka juga kebetulan ada kegiatan di tempat yang sama," lanjut pak dosen.

Yang lain mulai bisik-bisik, apalagi perempuan, soalnya anak penjas di kampus mereka udah terkenal ganteng-ganteng, badan jangkung khas atlet gitu, kulit pada kecoklatan gara-gara keseringan kegiatan _outdoor_ , otot nonjol sekujur tubuh, _beuh_ bisa bikin perawan hamil onlen pokoknya mah.

"Nanti ada beberapa praktikum yang kalian kerjakan disana, kalian bawa pulang fauna untuk spesimen ya, tapi jangan satwa langka dan dilindungi, ngambilnya jangan sembarangan, harus izin dan sesuai ketentuan pengelola setempat," pak Dosen menjelaskan lagi.

"Pak," Luhan, temen Sehun ngacungin tangan. "Spesimen fauna yang diambil apa aja?"

"Mamalia boleh, tapi jangan yang besar, tikus kalau kalian berani—" yang perempuan langsung meringis jijik. "Reptil atau amfibi juga bagus, yang dibolehkan aja sama pengelola. Ada lagi yang mau nanya?"

"Pak! Berapa hari disana? Nanti teknis keberangkatan dan lainnya gimana pak?" tanya Daeun, yang duduk di belakang Sehun.

"Kalau soal teknis, nanti dijelaskan sama Bu Mirae ya, saya hanya menyampaikan sedikit informasi saja. Ada kelas pemantapan sebelum _fieldtrip_ , jadwalnya coba cek di website prodi kita," kata pak dosen. "Sehun... gak mau nanya?"

Seisi kelas langsung hening. Mereka tahu si dosen doyan banget ngegodain Sehun, sama Sehun juga suka ditanggepin buat bercandaan, tapi sekarang waktunya gak tepat, muka Sehun lagi sepet banget, salah-salah biarpun dosen juga bisa di damprat sama si manis.

"Gak Pak, udah paham."

Dingin banget kayak es batu di kantin bibi Kim. Pak dosen jadi kicep dan cuma bisa ketawa garing, satu kelas juga gak berani ngasih respon aneh-aneh. Mereka semua gak mau ngebangunin singa yang ngamuknya udah diujung tanduk.

.

Si jangkung ternyata udah nungguin Sehun di depan gedung fakultasnya, Sehun sempet nyesel kenapa dia gak ikut temen-temen yang lain lewat jalan yang biasa, pake sok sok-an mau lewat depan.

Chanyeol dengan senyum gantengnya nyamperin Sehun dan langsung rangkulin tangannya di bahu yang lebih pendek, bukan ngerangkul kayak ke temen cowok biasa, ngerangkulnya Chanyeol ke Sehun itu jenis ngerangkul yang melindungi, dan mengayomi.

"Tadi pagi aku ke rumah, berangkat kok gak bilang-bilang, ada kelas pagi ya?" tanya Chanyeol, belum nyadar raut wajah Sehun yang keruh.

Ya emang gak keruh, kadang sesulit ini mau ngambek ke Chanyeol tuh, dirangkul aja Sehun mah langsung luluh. Mereka jalan berdua keluar gedung fakultas, udah jadi pemandangan biasa, banyak yang tau kalau Sehun emang pacarnya Chanyeol, ya kecuali maba maba yang belum dapet info dan ngincer Chanyeol buat jadi cowok mereka, maaf ya udah keduluan sama Oh Sehun.

"By," panggil Chanyeol, ngerasa gak di respon, dia noleh ke Sehun dan ternyata Sehun lagi bengong. "By, kenapa? Ada apa?"

Sehun noleh, Chanyeol lagi natap dia. "Nggak, kepikiran _fieldtrip_ minggu depan. Eh, kamu gak ada kerjaan lagi? Gak ngejob jadi asdos lagi?" tanya Sehun, heran, biasanya Chanyeol jemput dia kalo udah larut banget, itu juga jemputnya di kosan Luhan, di kampus mah Chanyeol pokoknya sibuk.

"Libur dulu ah, pak Youngmin nya juga gak sibuk kok, katanya gak apa-apa, dia tahu aku capek habis ngurusin acara mabim fakultas kemarin," jawab Chanyeol.

Informasi tambahan, Chanyeol itu wakil ketua BEM di fakultasnya, yang sibuknya ngalahin si ketua sendiri. Heran deh.

"Terus malah nyamper aku, kalau capek istirahat by," kata Sehun. Nadanya datar, Sehun jadi males, gak tau kenapa.

"Ya kan kangen, seminggu ketemu lewat _vicall_ doang, tadi pagi kamunya berangkat duluan," bales Chanyeol. "Tadi katanya mau _fieldtrip_ , kapan? Dimana?"

"Oh, iya, minggu depan, katanya sih keluar kota, tapi belum tau dimananya, nanti juga ada informasi lagi," jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Okay, hati-hati," tiba-tiba Chanyeol kehabisan topik.

Ya gimana gak kehabisan topik, di hubungan mereka yang biasanya cerewet itu Sehun, yang bikin obrolan jadi rame juga Sehun, Chanyeol mah kerjaannya cuma haha hihi nanggepin omongan pacarnya.

Eh sekarang Sehunnya banyak diem kayak patung.

"By, gak lagi sakit kan?" tanya Chanyeol, sekarang tangannya turun buat genggam tangan Sehun, tangannya Sehun dingin kayak biasa, Chanyeol punya tugas penting buat menghangatkannya, itulah kenapa dia dan Sehun berjodoh.

"Gak sayang," jawab Sehun lagi. "Mau pulang cepet atau gak? Kalau pulang malem aku mau nunggu di kosan Luhan lagi nih."

Chanyeol sempet kepikiran pulang cepet, dia pengen main di rumah Sehun sampe malem, kangen _cuddling_ sambil nonton film horor, supaya Sehun mengkeret ke dia, kan Chanyeol jadi bisa modus meluk-meluk Sehun.

Tapi hp di saku kemejanya geter, Chanyeol ngambil hpnya dari dalem saku dan dapet notifikasi _chat_ dari temen sekelasnya, si Baekhyun.

 **STS Baekhyun**

 _Plang katanya mau ngerjain tugas jam dua, ini udah setengah tiga, gue tunggu di perpus, gercep woy!_

Chanyeol belakangan ini banyak pikiran, dia lupa ada tugas kuliah apa aja saking numpuknya kerjaan yang lain. Dia coba inget-inget sambil terus jalan gandeng Sehun, niat mau nganter Sehun ke kosan Luhan.

 _YAELAH_!

Chanyeol lupa, dia punya tugas matkul analisis deret waktu, mampus mana _deadline_ , dosennya rada _killer_ lagi, Chanyeol ngelirik Sehun yang masih biasa-biasa aja, dia galau antara mau izin ninggalin Sehun atau tetep nganter anak ini sampe kosan Luhan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun liat gelagat aneh Chanyeol sehabis baca _chat_.

"Anu.. aku harusnya ada diskusi sama Baekhyun di perpus by, tapi kelupaan hehe," jawab Chanyeol, nyengir di akhir biar gak diamuk sama Sehun.

Tapi Sehun cuma hela nafas, terus lepasin genggaman tangannya Chanyeol. "Yaudah selesain tugas aja dulu, aku bisa ke kosan sendiri kok."

"Bener nih?"

Chanyeol ragu, kosannya Luhan emang deket, tapi kasian aja liat Sehun jalan sendirian, tapi gedung fakultas Chanyeol juga kejauhan, dia aja kesini harus naik motor, kalau telat dia bisa kena damprat yang lain.

"Gak apa-apa, deket kok." Sehun senyum di akhir yang bikin Chanyeol terasa disiram air pegunungan, seger bener dah.

"Yaudah aku tinggal ya? Nanti aku jemput," kata Chanyeol, dia ngusak rambut Sehun. Sebelum pergi Chanyeol nunjukkin dua jarinya ke depan Sehun, ancang-ancang. " _Sun_ jangan?"

Sehun senyum, dia ngangguk. Setelah itu Chanyeol nyium jarinya sendiri yang kemudian ditempelin ke pipinya Sehun, kebiasaan. Sehun mah udah ambyar aja, tapi tetep pasang wajah _cool_ , _cool_ tapi pipinya merah gak ketahan.

"Yaudah, aku mau ngerjain tugas negara dulu ya," kata Chanyeol. Receh.

"Iya, hati-hati, dah," bales Sehun.

Akhirnya Chanyeol balik lagi ke fakultasnya naik motor dan Sehun lanjut jalan ke kosan Luhan, dan akhirnya Sehun ngelamun lagi, mikirin soal dirinya sama Chanyeol.

Ok, kenapa si sebenernya Sehun itu _insecure_ banget sedangkan dia sama Chanyeol sebenernya gak beda jauh, Sehun punya tampang, Sehun juga gak bego, dosen dosen di prodi-nya kenal kok sama Sehun, kating sama adek kelas juga banyak yang lirik dia, Sehun juga anak Hima kok, biarpun sering bolos kalau ada rapat.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun ngerasa jadian sama Chanyeol itu beban, iya dia sayang Chanyeol, tapi dia ngerasa gak bisa ngimbangin cowoknya itu. Dengan _image_ Chanyeol yang bersih dan _top_ itu, semua orang mengharapkan hal yang sama ke Sehun.

Kan Sehun pacarnya Chanyeol, begitu kata orang-orang. Tapi Sehun nggak sebaik yang diharapkan, dia gak pernah bisa mencapai ekspektasi orang-orang, dan mungkin ekspektasi Chanyeol.

"Bangsat, bisa stres gue," keluh Sehun, dia jalan uring-uringan dengan wajah kusut.

Begini Sehun, kalau lagi stres atau emosinya gak di kontrol, bahasanya jadi gak kesaring, makanya kalau lagi banyak orang dan mau marah, Sehun lebih milih diem. Dia takut omongannya bikin orang lain kaget dan sakit hati.

Dia bakal selalu inget ketika Chanyeol marah karena Sehun ngumpat satu kata yang sebenernya biasa kok disebutin anak-anak sepantaran mereka, tapi Chanyeol marahnya serius dan mau Sehun gak ngeluarin bahasa kasar lagi.

Ok, Sehun turutin, dia mau belajar tata bahasa yang baik dan benar sejak saat itu, tapi kalo di depan Chanyeol doang. Kebiasaan orang gak gampang berubah, kan?.

Itu cuma satu dari sekian ekspektasi Chanyeol ke Sehun yang bikin cowok Oh ini mikir apa dia emang beneran pantes ke Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol yang model begitu nggak terlalu baik buat dia?

Tau ah. Sehun pusing.

.

.

 **TBC**

Holla, i'm back.

bukannya selesain ff lama malah bikin ff baru yang sangat tijel, oke, kepada para pembacaku tersayang, sesungguhnya hati ini sedang gundah gulana, mau unpublish ATTFY atau tidak, mau dilanjutin kayaknya udah gak seru lagi, mau unpub masih sayang :((

Ditengah kegalauan itu malah muncul ide ff ini. Belakangan ini banyak pikiran, jadi mau nulis yang serius berasa sulit, makanya yang jadi ff yang ringan ringan gini, semoga kalian suka.

Btw ff ini gak bakal panjang-panjang, paling sampe 2 atau 3 chapter aja.

Fav, follow dan review ya seperti biasa..

.

Salam sayang

Halona Jill

(Ada di wattpad juga : @Halonaj)


	2. PEMBERITAHUAN

PEMBERITAHUAN

Ini bukan lanjutan dari cerita Rumah.

Pertama. Mau infoin gais, cerita ini pindah publish di wattpad di akun @Halonaj.

Why? gak kenapa-kenapa kok, faktor teknis aja, gue ngerasa publish disana lebih simple, dan interaksi sama kalian juga lebih asik disana.

Kedua. Gue dilema soal ATTFY. Kayaknya mau unpub aja, dari sekian chapter itu semuanya belum masuk ke inti masalah, lama banget emang alurnya, dan gue juga gak tau kapan nemu mood buat nyelesainnya. Percayalah, nulis fanfiksi biar dapet feel-nya itu gak gampang, kadang udah dapet ribuan words dihapus lagi karena gak sreg.

Jadi...

Gue mau minta maaf buat yang selalu dukung ff gue dan mengharapkan terus lanjut, kalau gue bilang bakal dilanjut tapi gak dilanjut nanti jatuhnya php. Makanya gue kasih paitnya. Ya tapi siapa tau gue dapet pencerahan, tau-tau update 5 chapter sekaligus (tapi boong, hehe)

Terimakasih untuk segala support kalian pada ATTFY. Love you guys!!!!

Salam sayang

Halonaj.

Mampir aja ke wetpet ya...


End file.
